villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Champ (Akame Ga Kill!)
Champ is one of the members of the Empire's Secret Police Wild Hunt. He is portrayed as an overweight Clown with poor stamina and according to Syura is a "Serial Killer Entertainer". He is noteworthy to be Run's Sworn Enemy as well as his reason for wanting to change the empire by joining Jaegers due to a dark event caused by him. Personality Champ is depicted as a very disturbing pedophile who seems to have some obsession with killing children as upon his introduction he stated he didn't feel motivated like his Team members to kill the Death Row Prisoners because there were no kids around. Champ has no issues admitting his disturbing obsession of raping and butchering children as in his eyes he does them a good deed as he, according to his own words, justifies his actions, cause he "makes angels remain angels forever" as he sees adults as being nothing more than filthy animals and prevents that from happening to kids. Story Some time ago at a central town of the Empire, Ran was a children's teacher in a peaceful farming town near Joyou. That peace was disrupted by Champ one day when Run was gone from town by massacring his entire Class. In order to keep the peaceful appearance, the case was swept under the rug. Few eyewitnesses are the ones that told Ran who it was and ultimately, Champ became Run's sworn enemy of his life, chasing after him for revenge and justice. An unknown time later, he was recruited by Syura and became a member of Wild Hunt, introduced to the Prime Minister. However, he had no intention of fighting as there were no children. During the havoc on Umatora Theater his vicious side is revealed as unlike Cosmina and Enshin he had no desire to take part in the rape and murder of the Theater Team until he saw a child. This showed he is also sadistic as he referred to the boy as "Pure as an Angel" but immediately hurt him badly afterwards telling him he'll "Lick him" so he feels better. After that he showed to despise adults as when a woman begged him to stop, he referred to her as rotten garbage and that she reeks, violently killing her in the process by smashing her face and body. He is later seen confronting Bols' wife and daughter, with Syura and Enshin, as they visit his grave. In which he was shocked at how cute the daughter is and they should have their honeymoon on her father's grave. It is later revealed that he was the one who killed Ran's students when he was once a teacher. After getting lured out of the Wild Hunt base by Run who claimed there is a "Shack full of super cute children" he ends up at some abandoned ruins where he was ambushed by Run and Kurome (to be more precise, Natala and Doya), Champ gets pierced by Run's feathers when he noticed Champ still standing after being tortured. He can't throw his orbs in time including a feather in his eye. He then gets tortured out of vengeance by Run for murdering the entire class of his students. He was thought to be a goner, but Ran underestimated his toughness leading to Champ surprise attacking him and Kurome with a combination of his Storm and Explosion Orb which led to Run being fatally injured. He attempted to finish him off with his Flame Orb, however Run countered it by activating his own Teigu's Special Ability to reflect the Orb, leading to Champ being incinerated himself and burned alive with nothing left of him except his skeleton. Abilities Champ weilds the teigu, Ace Solution: Die Leaguer. It comes in the form of 6 elemental orbs that can be activated if thrown. He also has great durability and toughness despite being stabbed and tortured by Ran. Some of the elemental orbs include: *Storm orb, it whips up a whirlwind that traps the opponent *Explosion orb, causes a massive explosion *Flame orb, incinerates the victim when in contact. The orb backfired and killed Champ. Trivia *Even if nearly every villain in this anime series are full of disgrace and corruption, Champ still stands out and is considered to be one of the darkest, most terrible and most disgusting villain of Akame Ga Kill ever. Gallery nakame_ga_kill_045_026_psy.jpg akame-ga-kiru-4818225.jpg akame-ga-kiru-4818231.jpg Wild Hunt Death (1).png|Champ's Death|link=Champ's Death Category:Spoilers Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Pure Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Elementals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Pawns Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Minion Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Cowards